Mistletoe Surprise
by junkii
Summary: [HikaruxKaoru oneshot] 'Tis the season to be jolly! When the two twins 'accidentally' wind up under the mistletoe...will they stay and follow the legend...or will they run away from it? [OOC slightly sorry!]


**A/N: **Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Eve:D I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, and a Happy New Year. (Ouran Hatori Bisco/BONES/not me get it straaaaight) The twins wish you a happy holidays as well. Be careful of the mistletoe! XD

* * *

"Kaoru, look out!" a shout roared, the male corresponding with the name Kaoru, turning his head to look at who called his name. It was his mirror image, a reflection of who he was, his appearance at least. The male walked forward, the other running at him, golden-brown eyes wide as his red hair moved flawlessly with his motions. A slip, and Hikaru was suddenly flying forward, Kaoru blinking as he stared at him. "Kaaaaooruuu!" 

"E-eh!?"

_Crash. _The Host Club's activities halted, female guests in the yellow uniform dress turned to look, the males of the Host Club, plus Fujioka Haruhi, blinked and looked at the mess. Synchornized groans as Hikaru laid flat on Kaoru, the younger male's book far away from the two. Instant coffee was spilt next to them, glasses shattered closeby in the wreckage. "Hikaru...why...?"

"S-sorry, Kaoru, it's just...there was--"

"MISTLETOE!" the guests squealed, crowding around them. Haruhi rolled her eyes and decided to get stuff to clean up the mess, Hani sat on top of Mori's shoulder's, the male walking toward the twins to see if they were alright. Kyouya grinned and wrote more in his book, Tamaki dashing over to get in front of the guests. Hikaru, noticing the awkward situation, got off of his younger twin, helping him up, Kaoru slipping in the instant coffee and pushed into his brother's chest, instinct telling Hikaru to wrap his arms around him. Kaoru looked up, blushing slightly as he caught his brother's eye.

"Hikaru..."

"Yeah?"

"You do know...we're standing under...mistletoe, ne?" Kaoru asked, blushing scarlet as he pointed up. Hikaru tilted his head slowly, mouth dropping and eyes widening at the sight. The guests, plus the members, knew the twins never kissed before. Kyouya had the facts, their lips were virgins, no one stealing away their first kiss yet--accidental or not. The others, perhaps accidentally, have had their first kiss; yet the Freshmen twins were still new to the signs of affection. They held hands, hugged, all for the Act; yet they did those things outside of the Club, as well...but a _kiss? _ And why did Hikaru even push Kaoru away from the mistletoe? Was he afraid...that his first kiss would be with some stranger?

"YOU TWO NEED TO KISS!" Tamaki yelled, huddling up with the girls, blue eyes sparkling. (Who would have guessed he was a hidden fan...) Kyouya slapped the notebook shut, striding over, glasses tinted with a ray of sunshine from behind, almost blinding the two, who were still holding each other affectionately. "Okaasan!!! Tell them they need to kiss!"

"Well, it is...legend, Hikaru; Kaoru. Unfortunately, or fortunately," Kyouya said smoothly, eyes darting at the younger of the twins, who blushed scarlet and hid his way from view, Hikaru holding him closer. "...You two need to kiss. I don't make the rules, you know."

"B-but...this..."

"...would be our first kiss." Hikaru finished, flustered himself; which was a sight for the guests and other Host members. Kyouya shrugged idley and walked away, writing down the finances for the broken glass, ruined floor, and spilt coffee, as well as a damaged English textbook. The elder groaned, holding Kaoru's hands and looking at him, the younger's eyes twinkling as blue and orange roses appeared out of nowhere. "Well, Kaoru...at least I know your precious first kiss will be with me, and no one else."

"Hikaru...!" Kaoru gasped, the space closed by a kiss. Kaoru was sincerely shocked Hikaru would actually give in and kiss him, they could have made it look fake, they could have gotten themselves out of it somehow...yet it was real. To both of their surprise, the kiss lasted a little longer than expected, girls (and Tamaki) cheering in delight, some of the females passing out from it. Kyouya wandered by in the midst of it all, a camera _click! _sounding off. Then, the Shadow King was gone. Hikaru pulled away, the two scarlet red as they released from their hold, standing a few feet apart, hair covering their eyes in embarassment.

"Kaoru. I forgot...uh...Merry Christmas." Hikaru replied softly, holding out a present a few feet away. Kaoru blinked and looked, the wrapping actually a well done job. A smile and he accepted the gift, putting his in his hand. The two unwrapped it hurriedly, paper shredding as the guests walked away, Tamaki and the other Host members looking at the two. Shared gasps and smiles, eyes twinkling in delight at their gifts. Kaoru rushed over to Hikaru, hugging him tightly, present in hand. A shared 'thank you' was uttered in synch, Kaoru pulling away and looking at it, wondering how much it had cost his brother. As he was looking at his new camera, (the newest one; not even in stores yet) Hikaru grinned and kissed his brother's cheek, Kyouya snapping the picture enigmatically from afar. It was definantly going in the new Host Club Photobook, not like the two minded. "Merry Christmas."

A few guests later passed out or almost had an aneurism from the new photographs of the two, geniuine kisses which was a shock to all. The nurses of Ouran Acadmey wondered why there were so many females suffering from unconsciousness, a nurse finally getting her answer and passing out herself once she picked up what Tamaki Suoh was clutching in his hands.

It was true; a picture was _definantly _ worth a thousand words.


End file.
